


50 Sentences: Relena x Lacus

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	50 Sentences: Relena x Lacus

#01 - Ring  
Relena and Lacus laced fingers as their matching rings glinted in the evening sun.

#02 - Hero  
It took more than guns and mechs to make a war hero, and two girls preached peace by way of speech and song.

#03 - Memory  
Lacus remembers the first time Relena ever gave Pink-chan a bath and laughs.

#04 - Box  
Beneath shimmering satin sheets, Relena feeds Lacus a small box of chocolates.

#05 - Run  
There's nowhere to run in war, so Relena and Lacus stood firm and fought the war together.

#06 - Hurricane  
Yzak compared the sex life between Relena and Lacus to a hurricane: loud, destructive, and a hazard toward his sleep at night (but that's just Yzak.)

#07 - Wings  
Being in outer space gave Relena and Lacus wings; they could float about freely in the lobby hand-in-hand before attending the next big meeting.

#08 - Cold  
On cold nights, Lacus would nuzzle on her lover's bare shoulder and whisper into it to keep her warm.

#09 - Red  
Red wasn't Relena's color, and Lacus was more than happy to kiss it off her lips once they got home. 

#10 - Drink  
"Happy New Year, Relena-chan," Lacus whispered, as they shared a milkshake together under the stars.

#11 - Midnight  
At the stroke of midnight, Relena noticed how the moon gave Lacus' eyes a silver hue.

#12 - Temptation  
"Lacus, I'm coming," moaned Relena, as her lover took the lead toward Temptation........ a new Mobile Suit designed by ZAFT; Relena sighed and thought the world would be much better off without them. 

#13 - View  
"I can see my house from up here-" said Lacus, pointing toward her mansion from atop the stone tower, "-I just hope Yzak's being nice to Pink-chan."

#14 - Music  
Love is when Relena and Lacus, whose love puts all the fairy tales to shame, share a duet.

#15 - Silk  
Lacus' skin is like silk to Relena's lips.

#16 - Cover  
Relena and Lacus are laying naked under a blanket together.

#17 - Promise  
With one kiss, Relena and Lacus made and eternal promise to one another.

#18 - Dream  
Good dreams are sweet like candy, and so is Relena, thinks Lacus.

#19 - Candle  
Heero didn't notice the pink-haired girl sneaking a kiss from Relena as he blew out his birthday candle.

#20 - Talent  
Lacus can do a back flip in high heals, Relena noticed.

#21 - Silence  
Relena hates to work in silence, so she's always happy to hear her lover sing as she fills out paperwork.

#22 - Journey  
Relena and Lacus joined hands as the shuttle took off from space.

#23 - Fire  
"I sure hope Athrun can fix him," said Lacus with a sniffle, and Relena gripped her shoulder as they watched poor Blue-chan smolder; Lacus did tell him to stay from the circuit breaker, but did he listen?

#24 - Strength  
Though she didn't condone violence, men on subways were just so perverted; Relena swore she'd deck the next jerk who tried to touch Lacus.

#25 - Mask  
Relena always put on a straight face to keep her coworkers from prying into her life; Lacus was always right there at home to peal off her mask and kiss away every crease on her forehead.

#26 - Ice  
Lacus pressed her ice cold hands to Relena's warm body in an attempt to warm up.

#27 - Fall  
Lacus caught a falling red leaf and handed it to Relena.

#28 - Forgotten  
As Relena nibbled on her lover's ear, she couldn't recall when, or even if she'd ever had sex this good with a guy.

#29 - Dance  
Lacus twirled around in zero gravity like an angel; a dance that put Relena into a trance.

#30 - Body  
Relena's breasts were slightly larger than Lacus', but she sure didn't notice when their bodies were pressed together.

#31 - Sacred  
Love was love, and when Lacus and Relena's eyes first met, there was no turning back.

#32 - Farewells  
"Take care, Heero, Duo," Relena whispered to her ex and his lover, as she and her melodious mate boarded the next shuttle back to space.

#33 - World  
"Earth looks so pretty from here," said Lacus, staring out the shuttle's window with her hand gripped in Relena's.

#34 - Formal  
Relena and Lacus can't hold each other in public because it isn't considered "formal."

#35 - Fever  
"Relena shouldn't work too hard," said Lacus, as she placed a wet cloth on the burning forehead of the vice foreign minister.

#36 - Laugh  
Lacus laughed in delight as Pink-chan bounced around the feverish princess.

#37 - Lies  
Relena would be lying if she claimed to be well enough to head back to work.

#38 - Forever  
When Lacus touched her in just the right spot, Relena wished she could be trapped in that moment forever.

#39 - Overwhelmed  
"Oh my, I didn't mean to wear you out that much, Relena-chan."

#40 - Whisper  
Relena whispered Lacus' name in her sleep every night, though the pink-haired diva seldom ever caught it.

#41 - Wait  
"Wait, don't leave this damn thing with me again!" screamed Yzak, but Lacus was already off to spend a wonderful day with her girlfriend, and he was stuck babysitting Pink-chan.

#42 - Talk  
Relena always had much to talk about, whether it be about peace, work, Heero and Duo's wedding day, or even something as small as a slice of peach pie; Lacus didn't care what it was, she just loved listening to her.

#43 - Search  
The search for peace never ends, much like the search for more things to learn about your lover; Relena never noticed that Lacus had a drawer full of blue socks until now.

#44 - Hope  
Lacus couldn't hope for prettier weather on Relena's birthday; she'd sing a terrific song because of it.

#45 - Eclipse  
When Lacus' head dipped beneath the shadows, her sunny sky blue eyes looked like an eclipse to Relena.

#46 - Gravity  
Lacus loved floating with Relena in zero gravity.

#47 - Highway  
Relena's limo had never waded so slowly through traffic, so she pulled out her cell and dialed Lacus' number.

#48 - Unknown  
"Yes, Athrun, Relena-chan is my girlfriend."

#49 - Lock  
ZAFT really needed to invest into some soundproof walls in this sector because, once again, Yzak couldn't lock out the sound of the two girls upstairs making love.

#50 - Breathe  
"Calm down, Yzak, it's not like we're any better," Dearka said, burying his face in Yzak's shoulder; at least the sound of his breathing would block out the noise coming from Relena and Lacus' room-

OMAKE  
-but then he remembered that Pink-chan was still in their apartment and was now bouncing all over their bed! 

#51 - Woe  
Woe is Yzak.

#52 - Glee  
Yay is Relena and Lacus.

#53 - Third  
Dorothy is mad because she didn't get to threesome it with Relena and Lacus.

#54 - Month  
Yzak's ready to toss Pink-chan into space, but the last time he did that Lacus got upset and wouldn't loan him any spare panties for a whole month.

#55 - Death  
I need to stop these sentences before Yzak kills me. o.O;


End file.
